I Just Fell in Love
by siriusly-random
Summary: Gajeel decides to annoy Levy while she's reading on their break. One-shot loosely based off the song Sweet Louise by the Belle Brigade.


Gajeel sat down next to Levy and watched as she read one of her favourite books. It was some sort of fairy tale, something kids usually read. He watched as her eyes darted across the pages, fingers lightly turning them when she was done.

He thought she looked beautiful whenever she was reading, especially if she enjoyed the book. He could see when her eyes lit up at happy parts, when they furrowed at parts she dislike, and when something terrible happened you could tell because she started to tear up.

She also never really noticed that he would watch her if she was absorbed in the story enough, a fact he greatly enjoyed. He could watch her as long as he pleased without her yelling at him for it.

He wasn't sure exactly when he developed such strong feelings for the petite bluenette. Maybe it started during the Thunder Palace incident, when he saw how determined she was to help save all of her friends, or maybe it was when they were on Tenrou Island, when she gave him iron to help him in his battle, showing that she did care for him, even after what he did to her.

He honestly didn't care how or when it happened though, all he knew was that he loved her, and he couldn't help it.

Spending the past year together on the Magic Council only made his feelings grow stronger and it made him more protective of her, even though he knew she could protect herself.

"Gajeel," she stated, interrupting his inner ramblings, "could you please stop staring, it's distracting me." She sent him a glare, actually looking quite intimidating.

"So I distract you then?" He questioned, deciding to have some fun. He was pretty bored actually; there wasn't much to do today.

Levy slightly blushed, adverting her eyes and returning to her book. "Anyone would get distracted if someone stared at them while they were trying to read in peace."

"Most people might get annoyed, but not distracted." He countered. This was one of his favourite pass times besides fighting. He loved to see her get all flustered and try to seem angry but was really just embarrassed.

Levy huffed, crossing her legs and turned her body away from him. "Fine. You're annoying me, now please stop and go do work or something Gajeel, I'm not in the mood today."

"Ah, c'mon Shrimp, just admit I distract you and I'll stop watching you read." For now.

Levy shook her head. It would be way to embarrassing for her to just admit that, even if it was true.

"Fine then, I'll just continue to watch you read."

A few minutes past with Gajeel staring at Levy and Levy trying and failing to continue to read her book. Frustrated, Levy slammed her book shut and abruptly stood up, gathering her things to leave.

"What're you doing?" Gajeel questioned.

"Leaving." She simply stated. Just because he ruined her favourite reading spot, didn't mean she'd allowed him to continue to ruin her actually reading time. And, looking at her watch, she only had ten minutes until her break was over.

"You know you wouldn't have to leave if you just admitted that I distract you. And come on Levy, you know I could always just follow you around and annoy you until you do." But Gajeel didn't want to do that because he was quite comfortable where he was and he liked this spot.

Eyeing him, Levy sighed and sat back down, knowing that he would follow through on his words. She folding her hands and placed them on her lap, staring at them with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Fine," she began, "you distract me, Gajeel. Happy?" She asked with slight venom in her voice.

A grin broke out on his face. "Very." He reached over to her and grabbed her book. "What're you reading anyways?" Looking at the title, it read Beauty and the Beast. "Isn't this some kind of kids book?" He asked. He didn't get why this would be one of her favourite books.

"Err, yeah, it is. But that doesn't mean adults can't love it, it's such a beautiful story." A small smile graced her features and she lit up at the thought of the story.

This was another thing Gajeel loved, watching her talk about her favourite stories.

Looking at the cover, he saw a girl in a big yellow dress dancing with what looked like a monster. "A beautiful story?" He questioned.

Levy nodded. "It's about a girl who falls in love with someone, even though on the outside he appears to be a monster, on the inside he's a gentle soul who really cares about her. They overcome many different obstacles, and she learns to forgive him for his wrong doings and in the end, their love saves the day."

Levy sighed happily while she talked about it. She knew that part of the reason she loved this story so much now was because it reminded her of her and Gajeel.

Gajeel squinted his eyes at the explanation, noting some of the similarities it had to his relationship with Levy, even if he wasn't 100% sure she loved him like he did her.

Levy bit her lip as she was deep in thought, thinking about who knows what, but Gajeel couldn't help but stare. He wanted to lean over to her and place his lips on hers, and he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he didn't know how. How does someone go about bringing that up in conversation?

Levy glanced at him through the corner of her eye to see him looking at her. Again.

"Hey Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

Levy didn't know how to voice what was on her mind without being to obvious.

"Um, well, I was just wondering why you like to stare at me?" Her face had darkened considerably for every word she spoke.

Gajeel smirked, seeing a perfect opportunity. "Cause I like lookin' at ya."

Levy's face was now the colour of Erza's hair.

"W-why?"

Leaning forward, he grabbed her chin gently and stared into her eyes, moving his face closer to hers. "Because I like you." Levy felt slightly dizzy as she looked into his eyes as he spoke. He likes me? She didn't believe that he would ever feel that way, and being this close to him was starting to affect her way to much.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly and quickly before pulling away, grinning. He let go of her and stood up. "Well, time to get back to work!" He then turned and walked away without another word.

Levy just sat there for a few minutes in a daze, but then realization dawned on her of what just happened and she stood up angrily. How dare he walk off like that after what just happened? Levy was seething, and was going to show him just how mad she was.

"Stupid Gajeel."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I wasn't feeling 100% when I wrote it so I apologize if it's not too great!_

 _If you want drop a review and tell me how I did!_

 _Until next time~_

 _567random_


End file.
